Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Scooby-Doo in Planet Apokolips
Scooby-Doo and the gang meet up with the Justice League as they discover Darkseid is using ??? Characters: *Mystery Incorporated: **Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) - makes friends with Ace **Fred Jones (Frank Welker) - relates with Superman in reviving the man in him when He almost loses Daphne. **Daphne Blake (Grey Griffin) - relates with Vixen on junk in the trunk phrases **Velma Dinkley (Kate Micucci) - interacts with Martian Manhunter in the science with the Apocalypse artifacts **Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) - relates with Superman in reviving the man in him when his cowardice is taking too much of his life. *Justice League: **Superman (Nolan North) - relates with Fred and Shaggy in reviving the men in themselves when Brainiac tries to remove his humanity. **Batman (Troy Baker) - when one of the prisoners were out loose by Steppenwolf's attack, Zebra-Man escaped and blasted Batman, causing him to lose his color, as a result, Shaggy, Scooby and Flash would have to repaint him back, but while they were painting him back, they played a little humor on him like painting him like a mermaid, which causes Batman to angrily shout, "CHANGE...ME...BACK...NOW!", which frighten Shaggy, Scooby and Flash to do so as they reverted him to normal, and Batman states, "Not one word", which Shaggy, Scooby and Flash agree to do **Wonder Woman (Grey Griffin) **Flash (James Arnold Taylor) - when Batman lost his color to Zebra-Man's blast, Flash has Shaggy and Scooby help him repaint Batman to normal, but while they were painting him back, they played a little humor on him like painting him like a mermaid, which causes Batman to angrily shout, "CHANGE...ME...BACK...NOW!", which frighten Shaggy, Scooby and Flash to do so as they reverted him to normal, and Batman states, "Not one word", which Shaggy, Scooby and Flash agree to do **Cyborg (Khary Payton) **Martian Manhunter (Dee Bradley Baker) - interacts with Velma in the science with the Apocalypse artifacts **Aquaman (Dee Bradley Baker) - Tries to prove he is more stronger than Superman. **Green Arrow (Phil Morris) - Is seen doing archery tournaments **Black Canary (Grey Griffin) - ??? **Vixen (Cree Summer) - relates with Daphne on junk in the trunk phrases **Green Lantern (Josh Keaton) - ??? *Darkseid (Tony Todd) - the film's main antagonist, his goal is to ??? *Kalibak (Gary Anthony Williams) - the film's secondary antagonist, ??? *Granny Goodness (Pat Caroll) - the film's tertiary antagonist, ??? *Female Furies: ??? **Lashina (Gina Gershon) *General Steppenwolf (Daniel Riordan) - the film's quaternary antagonist, ??? *G. Glorious Godfrey (Tim Curry) - the film's quinary antagonist, ??? *Kanto (Dee Bradley Baker) - ??? *Virman Vundarbar (Armin Shimmerman) - ??? *Royal Flush Gang: stopped by the League in a robbery along with Eclipso and Amazo **Ace (Frank Welker) **King (Eric Buaza) **Queen (Rosario Dawson) **Jack (Liem O'Brien) **Ten (Grey Griffin) *Eclipso (John DiMaggio) - stopped by the League in a robbery along with the Royal Flush Gang and Amazo *Amazo (N/A) - stopped by the League in a robbery along with Eclipso and the Royal Flush Gang *Zebra-Man (Phil Morris) - blasts Batman to lose his color when Steppenwolf causes a breakout in Central City. *Steve Trevor (Trevor Devall) - ??? *Lois Lane (Grey Griffin) - ??? *Iris West (Katie Higgens) - ??? *Vicky Vale (Juliet Landau) - ??? *Alfred Pennyworth (Nolan North) - ??? *Ace the Bat-Hound - makes friends with Scooby *Ma and Pa Kent (Michael Gross and Reba MacIntire) - ??? Plot: ??? Trivia: *When Shaggy, Scooby and Flash were having fun with Batman trying to paint him back to normal, Batman's mermaid body was Alana, Ariel's sister in the Disney Princess Lego playset, Ariel's Underwater Palace. Category:LEGO Scooby-Doo